Field of the Invention (Technical Field):
The present invention relates to a trolley comprising a plurality of rectangular and elongated shelves comprising a plate providing a surface for carrying goods, such as potted plants and flowers, and hooks, preferably a hook at each corner of the plate, and a plurality of posts, typically four, i.e., one at each corner of the trolley, provided with a series of openings, e.g., slots, receiving the hooks. The invention further relates to a pool of trolleys and a method of modifying a trolley.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. §§ 1.97 and 1.98:
Trolleys for potted plants, flower et cetera are known in the art, e.g., from EP 2 340 978, which relates to a “holder (20) for the reduction of noise from a shelf mounted on the pillars (50) of a load carrier by means of holders. The holder is introduced into complementary slots in the pillars (50) and is configured with a notch (22) having a carrier face. Hereby the holder is able to engage with the slot in such a manner that the holder has bearing on the pillar. The holder comprises a resilient element (30) arranged in the notch to the effect that the resilient element (30) causes the carrier face to not enter into contact with the pillar when the shelf is not loaded with goods; and that the resilient element is compressed when a load of goods is loaded onto the shelf.”
DK 2000 01677 relates to a method and installation for separating and assembly of shelf containers which involve the containers having a base frame, removable corner uprights and shelves.
US 2003/160409 relates to a wheeled agricultural cart for transporting plant materials having at least one removable shelf. The cart has vertical pillars at each corner thereof with a plurality of substantially rectangular vertical slots. Each shelf has a frame including downward facing hook members at each corner thereof. The shelf is removably attached to the cart by insertion of each hook member into a slot on a corresponding vertical pillar.
At www.bc-container.de, a container shelf is disclosed having hooks extending in lateral direction and posts comprising series of openings on adjoining sides.